What The Riddler Really Wants
by ThatThemPersonThere
Summary: Written based on Batman Forever. There's something that The Riddler is really after, and he devises a way to get it. Warning: Boy on Boy! Sex in the second chapter.
1. Chapter 1

There were many things the Riddler knew. For example, he was a genius. He loved riddles, and confusing people. He understood quantum physics, and could easily do multivariable calculus and linear algebra. He loved the English language, and could quote many passages in literature that he memorized, just because he could. He even wrote some poetry that, in his opinion, was quite good. He had published some of it under different aliases, and still received some royalties.

He was also a bit of an attention whore. He loved showing people how superior he was compared to them. He loved being one step ahead of everyone else, and rubbing it in. He was, all in all, the typical eccentric genius.

There was only one man who had ever been one step ahead of _him._ One person who had out maneuvered him, outwitted him, out smarted him. That man, was Batman.

He had yet to figure out who Batman was, but he was determined. There was something about Batman, something so mysterious, and so… _attractive_, that the Riddler was obsessed. He wanted Batman, he wanted to _possess,_ he wanted everything that was Batman.

His fascination for Batman ran deeper than an obsession. He thought about him all the time. He planned and plotted Batman's downfall, where he, the Riddler, one up'd Batman, where he commanded him. He could taste victory on his tongue, and it tasted oh so sweet.

So he devised a plan. It was a perfect plan. His teaming with Two-Face was to give him the resources to carry out his scheme. Now all he needed was for Batman to fall into his hands. The wait would be well worth it.

The Riddler almost giggled in glee when Two-Face informed him that Batman and Robin were on their way. He only let himself flash a grin to Two-Face. Batman and Robin had already infiltrated their base, hoping to save some blonde woman, that had no importance to the Riddler, but he was sure was worth something to Batman. Two-Face hurried out of the room in anticipation of finding, and capturing Robin.

The Riddler stashed himself away, silently watching the moves of both Batman and Robin on security cameras he had installed without Two-Face knowing. He had left riddles in places he knew Batman would see, giving him clues to where he was hiding. He licked his lips in anticipation: he could almost feel the calculating going on in Batman's mind, and he was becoming more and more excited.

He glanced over at another monitor. Two-Face and Robin were battling it out. It didn't look good for Two-Face. No matter, even if Two-Face failed, the Riddler had a backup plan. Nothing was going to interrupt him and Batman. He grimaced slightly as Two-Face lost the battle. Robin had managed to knock him out, and was taking the high road instead of killing him: He was tying him up. A pity.

The Riddler glanced over again to Batman. He was getting close, but the Riddler still had enough time. Robin was so close to his trap- There! The Riddler pressed a green button, and the floor opened up underneath Robin. He fell and the floor sealed back up, effectively trapping Robin in a cell, close to the blonde woman's enclosure. Perfect.

Now the RIddler was ready for Batman. He grinned. Nothing would get in his way. As if on cue, Batman burst into the room.

"Well well, isn't this a pleasant surprise! Look at the bat that just dropped in!" The Riddler exclaimed, excited. He could feel his heart racing in anticipation.

"Where is she?" Batman asked, nonchalant. "No more games."

"But Brucey, I live on games! Riddle me this, what's Blonde and Brunette, and in a cage?" The Riddler asked gleefully. Batman stiffed, and slid into a fighting stance. "Why don't I make this easy on you? What is big and dark, and able to save a yellow and brown bird by submitting himself to the green beast?" Batman rushed forward, fists raised, but the Riddler was ready. He nimbly blocked Batman with his staff. "Oh dear, It really shouldn't be hard to understand for someone like yourself. Should I give you another hint?" The Riddler dodged another hit, and slipped up to Batman, and crashed his lips onto the other. He quickly slid away before Batman could react. "We could do this the easy way, or the hard way. Which way would you like to go, Brucey? I'm the only one who can let those two go without harming them in any way. And if you're not quick with your decision, they might run out of air! Oh dear, what are you to do?"

The Riddler suppressed a smirk as he saw Batman's eyes calculating. He did smirk when he saw Batman dropping his arms.

"Fine, we'll play your way, Riddler." He looked uncomfortable, but it really was the only way to save Robin and Dr. Chase.

"Then you'll play by my rules!" The Riddler squealed out, and was behind batman in an instant, handcuffing his hands behind his back. The Riddler tied rope around his hands as well: just for good measure. One could never be too safe. He grinned, and pushed Batman into a room he had specially prepared for this.

Batman had no choice but to walk foreword. "Release them." He said calmly. He wasn't going to do this and then have the Riddler do what he promised.

"Don't trust me Brucey?" The Riddler breathed in his ear. Batman tried to suppress a shudder. "I wouldn't either. Here-" The Riddler turned Batman to the screens and walked him foreword. When they reached the desk, the Riddler reached around Batman's waist, and typed the coded command to open the cell doors. "There, they can go whenever they decide to wake up. Now we have some business to attend to." He smirked, and pushed up against Batman lightly, showing him _exactly_ what he meant. The Riddler then tugged on Batman's handcuffed hands, pulling him into the other room. After he had pushed Batman inside, the Riddler locked the door with a smirk on his face. He had about an hour before the sleeping gas he had drugged his captives with wore off, and he planned to make good use of the time.

* * *

><p>Uh, I realize this is something I don't normally do. It's a crack pairing in my eyes, and I wrote it kind of as a joke for a friend. I hardly know anything about the Batman universe outside of Batman Forever, so forgive me if I'm off on any characters. If anyone wants a sex scene, I might be persuaded to make it. So leave a comment or a review!<p> 


	2. Smut

This is in fact the first time I've written smut. I hope you guys enjoy it. Do tell me if it's any good or not.  
>Sorry about the wait, I've been busy with classes, and exams, and I'm still behind on a paper. This was more interesting to write though.<p>

**Warning!:** Boy on Boy Rape! Seriously! If you're offended, don't read!

* * *

><p>The Riddler shoved Batman towards the bed until he was forced onto the mattress. Batman fell with a grunt, trying not to show any emotion. The Riddler smirked and quickly untied the rope, to tie Batman's writs to a metal ring embedded into the hard, stony wall the bed was pushed up to. Securing the ropes, and double checking that the handcuffs were still in place the Riddler smirked to himself. He then grabbed the duct tape that was waiting on the end table next to the bed and ripped off a piece.<p>

"No matter how much I would enjoy to hear you scream Brucey," Before Batman could reply, the Riddler slapped the piece of tape over his mouth. "This is probably for the best." He chuckled to himself, and eyed the prone Batman. Now where to begin?

The Riddler frowned, and tried to figure out how in the worlds Batman's suite worked. There weren't any zippers or buttons that he could see that would magically make the suite disappear. Surely there had to be a way to get this thing on and off in a short amount of time, otherwise there was no way Batman could make it to any crime scene in time!  
>The Riddler decided that the belt was the first place to try, and he fumbled with the latch. Once cleared, he pulled it off and winced at the weight. He pushed it off the bed, wanting to chuck it, but the belt was far too heavy. He continued to fumble and touch Batman around the hips hoping to find something to help him take the blasted suite off. Batman shuddered lightly under his touch, until he found what felt like to be a button. The Riddler pressed it eagerly, and to his triumph the suite seemed to sigh as it opened like a clam on Batman's right side. The Riddler easily pulled away the suite and marveled at his prize.<p>

Batman was very muscular in all the right places, and his body screamed power. The Riddler amused himself by lightly tracing Batman's body with his fingers and thinking this is what a Greek god might look like, if Greek gods were into wearing black boxers. He soon grew bored of just touching; he wanted to _taste _and _feel_ Batman. He giddily straddled Batman's hips.

Batman was tense and his eyes were closed. He obviously did not want to be there, and was trying to block out what was happening. His devotion to his side kick and that woman make it easy to use against him.

The Riddler leaned down Batman's body and whispered in his ear "Relax Brucey. You wouldn't want it to hurt any more than it has to," before licking his ear, then trailing kisses across his check. When the Riddler made it to Batman's ducttaped lips, he pecked the duct tape before trailing kisses down his chin and towards Batman's chest. The Riddler's hands were teasting Batman's pecs and nipples. Lazily he would flick or pinch one to get a reaction out of Batman; he couldn't refuse his own body and would take a sharp intake of breath. The Riddler could tell that he was fighting against the feeling. Not for long, if he had any say.

The Riddler trailed kisses and love bites down Batman's chest until he made it to Batman's left nipple. He latched his mouth on it and started sucking. His left hand continued to tweak Batman's right nipple, while grinding into Batman and Batman squirmed underneath him. The Riddler thoroughly abused Batman's nipple, flicking it with his tongue and occasionally nipping at it, before replacing his hand and moving on to the other nipple. There wasn't much else for Batman to do but react, and it sent excitable chills down the Riddler's back.

When he was done abusing Batman's chest, the Riddler slowly moved downwards. He stopped to dip his tongue into Batman's belly button, and his hands gleefully followed the happy trail into Batman's boxers. It gave the Riddler great pleasure to know that he was the one that was making Batman squirm and his cock hard. One of his cold hands grabbed Batman's dick, while the other pulled his boxers down. He was greeted with Batman's slightly larger than average length, and he licked his lips hungrily.

Firmly grabbing hold of the hilt, the Riddler lowered his mouth onto Batman's penis. It was slightly salty, but the Riddler hummed in satisfaction. He heard a muffled grunt from above and grinned. He tongued the underside of Batman's dick while he bobbed his head, taking as much as he could in his mouth. Batman unexpectedly bucked his hips up, forcing the Riddler to take more than he was expecting. It took him by surprise, but he swallowed back any of his gag reflex as he pushed Batman's hips back onto the bed. He withdrew his mouth panting slightly.

With one hand still stroking Batman, the Riddler groped at the table until he found what he was looking for. With a devious smirk, he pulled back a bottle of lube and a penis ring. He easily slid it into place after placing the lube down on the bed. He retrieved the bottle and coated his first two fingers liberally. He wasted no time and plunged one finger into Batman. Batman grunted and tensed back up. The Riddler grinned, and continued to pump his finger in and out before adding the second finger. Batman squirmed a bit as the Riddler prepped him. The Riddler grinned when he hit the bundle of nerves that made Batman moan deep in his throat. Unable to hold back any longer, he retrieved his fingers, pushed his pants down, pushed aside the folds in his boxers to free himself, and coated his dick in lube.

He lined himself up with Batman's entrance and pushed in. Batman grunted in pain, but the Riddler did not give him a chance to adjust. He pushed in and out, enjoying the feel of Batman. The sounds of pain turning into pleasure from the man underneath him, and the sound and smell of sex excited the Riddler to no end. His hands roamed Batman's body and Batman pulled on his confines. The Riddler bit down on Batman's shoulder, enticing the other man to moan deep in his throat. He could feel Batman's cock begging for release that the ring was preventing. He reached down and started stroking him if only to make the pressure more unbearable for Batman.

By the time the Riddler was ready to release, he barely noticed that his hour was coming to a quick end. He buried himself deep into Batman, groaning as he filled the other man to the brim. He slid out, tucked himself back in, and pulled his pants back up.

"Don't think I've forgotten about you," He sang in Batman's ear before engulfing Batman's length into his mouth again. He loosened the ring and almost immediately Batman came into the Riddler's mouth. He swallowed the bitter tasting substance and licked his lips. Batman was panting beneath him. "Well that was fun. If you ever want a round two, you know where to find me." The Riddler sang, and untied the ropes that held Batman's arms above his head. He placed the key to the handcuffs by his spent dick, giving it a good squeeze before flouncing out of the room. He glanced at his monitors to see his guests were starting to wake, before finding executing his escape plan. He hoped Batman would take him up on round two.


End file.
